Finding Happiness When You Least Expect It
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Albus finds out that his fiancee is being unfaithful. He turns to some family friends and finds love unexpectedly
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Finding Happiness When You Least Expect It"  
Author: Quill of Minerva  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: They're not mine…sobs…see JKR  
Summary: Albus finds out that his fiancee is being unfaithful. He turns to some family friends and finds love unexpectedly.

A/n: This is a repost of a story that I wrote a long time ago. I am hoping that by reposting it, my AD/MM muse will return and I can write some more stuff. This story is about 5 years old so excuse my attempt at writing fan fic.

"Finding Happiness When You Least Expect It"

**Chapter One Finding Out **

Albus Dumbledore walked up the stony path, leading to a small cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. In his hands, he carried a bunch of a dozen red roses. He opened the door to the cottage and walked in, there was no need to announce his arrival, as it was his home when he wasn't at Hogwarts. He shared this cottage with his wife-to-be, Avalon Thompson, who he had asked to marry him just five months before.

He strode into the inviting cozy living room with a smile, there was no one there. He wandered around the rest of the downstairs in search of Avalon but still couldn't find her. It was strange for her not to be downstairs during the day, he often found her beside the fireplace reading. He made his way upstairs and heard her sweet tender voice from their bedroom. He turned the handle on the door to the bedroom and walked in with a smile. The smile he had been wearing quickly turned to a angry frown. His blue eyes had fallen upon the sight of his Avalon in the arms of another man, this man was not just any man. It was Donald Firth, a man Albus called a best friend.

"What in the name of Merlin, is going on?" demanded Albus, the bunch of roses he had been carrying fell to the floor.

"Alby," said Avalon, disentangling herself from Donald's arms "It's not what it looks like."

"Do not take me for a fool, Avalon," replied Albus.

She looked at him and felt herself shudder under his icy glare. There he stood, the man she was meant to marry in two weeks time looking anything but the man she knew. There was no twinkle in his blues eyes, there was anger and it was radiating off him. Avalon quickly lost her voice.

"Look Albus," said Donald timidly "we didn't plan this. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Love?" questioned Albus, his voice slightly raised "I never expected the two people I care about the most, to do this to me."

"We are sorry," said Avalon.

"That is a bit late in the day, don't you think?" replied Albus "Your words mean nothing to me."

"Albus, perhaps when the dust has settled we can be friends again," said Donald.

"FRIENDS?" snapped Albus, anger rushing around his body. "That I can safely say will never happen."

Avalon moved forward and reached out to touch Albus on the hand, he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Don't touch me," he told her "I need to go."

He turned and swept out of the bedroom with grace and dignity. He waited till he was outside before displaying his anger. He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Avalon's treasured rose garden, after a few choice words and a swish of his wand, the garden became an empty black hole. He stalked off back to Hogwarts to lock himself away from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The McGonagall's **

Albus had been brooding in his rooms for the past three days, he had refused to see anybody. Armando Dippet was concerned about his friend and colleague, he had tried to talk to him but Albus would just sit there, staring into space. It was usual for Albus to keep his feelings close to his chest but not this close. Armando decided to have one more go at trying to get through to Albus.

He knocked on the door and wasn't surprised to get no answer. He strolled into his friend's private chambers without being asked. He found Albus sat in his usual chair beside the fire, looking out of the window and across the lake, into the hills. Albus showed no recognition of Armando's arrival, and this was the last straw for the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Albus Dumbledore!" said Armando "Enough is enough. I refuse to let you sit here and waste away. I am ordering you to have a break."

"I can deal with this myself," replied Albus, through gritted teeth "in my own time."

"Well you can deal with it in your own while you're on your break," answered Armando "my word is final."

With a swish of his robes, Armando disappeared leaving Albus alone to think about what he had said. Albus sat there for a few moments wondering, where on earth he would go when an idea popped into his head. He wasted no time in fetching the floo powder and throwing a small handful into the roaring fire beside him. He stated clearly "Maxim McGonagall."

He waited a few moments and then a head appeared in the green flames. The man had raven-colored hair and bright green eyes, his face was happy and wise.

"Well. well Albus Dumbledore," spoke Maxim with a wide smile "it's been too long, old friend."

"Maxim," greeted Albus with a small smile "you haven't changed one bit. How are you, Kate and the girls?"

"All is well," answered Maxim "the girls are wonderful but that's not why we're talking, is it?"

"No," replied Albus, truthfully "I have meant to get in contact before, but with one thing after the other I haven't. I feel terrible."

"Well don't," said Maxim "I know how hard you're working."

"I know this is a bit out of the blue Maxim," said Albus "but may I come and stay for a few days?"

"You know our door is always open to you, Albus," answered Maxim "It will be nice to have some male company for a change."

"I have to pack some belongings then I'll be with you," said Albus, gratefully.

Albus threw a few belongings into his plain dark purple traveling bag and scribbled a quick note, explaining to Armando his plans. He walked over to the fire place, and threw a big handful of floo powder into the flames before stepping into the and stating "Sonas ends Soraidh".

Albus stepped out of the fireplace into a warm, inviting living room where Maxim and Kate McGonagall were waiting for him.

"Albus," said Kate warmly, as she embraced him. "How are you?"

"Hello Kate," answered Albus, returning the embrace "I'm holding up."

"Tell us what happened," she said softly as she led him over to a comfortable looking couch.

Albus filled Kate and Maxim in about what had happened with Avalon and Donald, both gave their deepest sympathies. Kate squeezed his hand before getting up and disappearing into the kitchen to prepare lunch for them all.

"I thought I had found my answer to your Kate," said Albus, once she had gone.

"Really?" enquired Maxim "I was never really sure about her, to be honest."

"I thought she was the one," said Albus "how wrong I was."

"Albus," said Maxim "no one expects you to get over this woman quickly, take your time and try to enjoy your time here with us."

"I know," replied Albus "enough about this for now. Tell me about those two wonderful girls of yours."

"Athena will be starting Hogwarts this year, as no doubt you know already. Minerva has just completed her auror training, passed a year before she was meant to. It's not a job I wanted my little girl to go into but you know Minerva, once she has an idea in that pretty little head, there is no stopping her."

"Oh yes, I know Minerva," replied Albus with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Meeting Minerva **

"Lunch is ready," called Kate from the kitchen.

Albus and Maxim got up from the comfort of their chairs and made their way into the warm rustic looking kitchen. The large oak table that dominated the kitchen was piled high with a variety of Albus Dumbledore's favourite foods, much to the delight of Albus.

The youngest McGonagall daughter came skidding into the kitchen and came to an abrupt stop when she saw Albus standing beside her father. Her mouth dropped open and she fiddled with her fingers as she looked at him.

"P-professor Dumbledore!" she finally said, before disappearing into the downstairs bathroom.

"We hadn't got around to telling her about your stay," explained Maxim, with a small smile.

"Well that would certainly explain her reaction," replied Albus, as he sat down around the oak table "Kate, this is a lovely spread, I hope it's not just down to my visit."

"Of course it is Albus," she answered as she handed him a plate "Maxim, would you be so kind to fetch your daughter from the bathroom?"

"Certainly my dearest," replied Maxim as he made his way out of the kitchen to fetch his youngest daughter.

"Will Minerva be joining us?" enquired Albus.

"I doubt it," replied Kate "she has a interview with Alastor Moody for a highly sought job of joining the Alpha hit squad."

"Alpha!" asked Albus "She must be good to get an interview. Alastor only wants the best for his team."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Albus," said Kate, as she slid into the seat next to him "Minerva is still my little girl. I had hoped she would go into teaching but no she chooses the Auror life instead."

"Minerva will be an exceptional auror, Kate," reassured Albus, placing his hand on her arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. "She still may decide on teaching, and my job will be available in a few years and she will be first choice."

Maxim and Athena returned to the kitchen and Athena kept close to her father as they sat down. Throughout the meal, Albus was aware of Athena watching him closely, he even caught her eye a few times but she quickly looked away. Albus found the whole situation rather amusing as the lunch progressed.

The three adults were chatting together when the back door swung open and in swept a cloaked person. Albus could make out a slender woman beneath the thick green and red tartan, heavy travelling cloak. She pulled down the hood and revealed a mass of ebony wavy hair and piercing green eyes. Her features were delicate, she looked like an expensive porcelain doll.

"You would not believe the day I have had," she spoke, her Scottish accent light and soft. "the ego of that man."

She removed her tartan travelling cloak and flung it over a nearby chair, she was wearing slightly fitting emerald green robes.

"There will be other jobs," answered Kate, slightly pleased that her daughter appeared not to have gotten the job.

"I got the job Mum," she answered "but I still feel Alastor Moody has an inflated ego."

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that," said Albus softly "he is likely to hex you into next week."

"Professor Dumbledore!" said Minerva as she whirled around to face him, a smile lighting up her face "I didn't know you were here. What a pleasant surprise


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - The Orchard **

Later that afternoon, Albus made his way into the McGonagalls' private orchard. There was a gentle breeze that blew through his robes and he could smell the lavender from a neighboring field. The views from the orchard were breathtaking, from one side Albus could look far into the Scottish highlands and from the other side, he could see a stream and the woods behind it. He knew that he had done the right thing in coming to see Kate and Maxim. Time away from Hogwarts and the memories of Avalon would help him reassess the whole situation.

"Professor?" called Minerva as she came running towards him "May I join you?"

"You can, but on one condition," he replied as he turned around to look at her.

"Alright," she answered.

"The condition is that you call me Albus," he told her.

"Yes, of course," she replied with a smile.

They walked side by side in a companionable silence through the orchard till they reached the gate and the path that led towards the lake. Albus opened the gate and held it open for Minerva to go through and she waited for him to join her on the other side before starting to walk again.

"When do you start your new job?" asked Albus, breaking the silence.

"At the beginning on the month," she answered.

"Are you looking forward to starting?" asked Albus.

"It's certainly a job that will be offer many challenges, I won't have time to be bored," she replied. "I like challenges."

"But is it what you want to do?" he questioned.

"Honestly," said Minerva, "I'm not sure!"

They slipped back into a companionable silence as they approached the crystal clear water if the stream. Albus watched with interest as Minerva sat down on the bank and started to remove her very practical boots and stockings then hitched up her robes to her knees, she then dangled her feet into the cool water.

"Why don't you join me?" suggested Minerva.

Albus smiled to himself and joined her on the bank, where he also removed his boots and plunged his feet into the stream. They sat side by side and talked about Hogwarts, the ministry and a whole array of other subjects. Albus found her to be a very intelligent woman, who was very precise in her thoughts and feelings and had the stubborn streak which he saw in her father, Maxim. The sky above them was growing dusk and the sun was beginning to set, they both decided that had better return to the house.

Albus stood up and offered his hand to Minerva, to help her up. As she took his hand, her foot slipped on the embankment. She found herself falling into the water, pulling Albus with her. They both landed with a splash and laughter consumed them both as they bobbed up and down in the water. Minerva couldn't resist the temptation of splashing her former teacher and he splashed her back, they ended up having a water fight which Minerva ended up winning as she ducked him under the water. They pulled themselves out of the water and on to the bank, where they laid side by side looking up at the sky above.

"I don't think I have had so much fun in a long time," admitted Albus, once the laughter had died down.

"Having fun keeps you young," replied Minerva, "that's what grandfather would always tell me."

"He was right of course," said Albus.

Minerva nodded sadly and sat up, she stared out over the lake and into the woods.

"That's why I became a Auror," she admitted some moments later, "to avenge his death."

"Minerva!" began Albus.

"We had better return to the house," she said quickly. "Dad will send a search party out."

They walked back into the house in silence and as they reached it, Kate came running out to greet them. "Oh where have you two been?" she scolded. "You're all wet, get in and get warm."

Kate herded them into the warm kitchen and placed drying charms on them both before ordering them into the living room where their dinner was awaiting them. Albus walked in and found Athena sat by the fire. She looked up to see who had entered the room and flashed a bright shade of red before getting up and darting out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Athena has a crush **

Athena McGonagall sat in her bedroom looking through her scrapbook. There smiling back at her was the man from downstairs. She couldn't believe that Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of recent times, was staying in her family home and was friends with her parents.

She had cut out every article in the Daily Prophet that mentioned him and stuck it into her scrap book along with his wizard card which she got from her very first chocolate frog.

Athena was looking forward to attending Hogwarts because she would be able to see him in the flesh rather than in the black and white pictures she had of him. He was here now sat in her living room with her sister and she had no idea what to say to him. She couldn't put two words together when she was around him and he probably thought of her as a silly little girl. She had hoped to make a good impression but she just found herself running out of the room whenever he came in. Athena was clever, well not as clever as her sister Minerva, but then no one was as clever as her, well maybe Professor Albus Dumbledore so why was she acting all silly around him? Athena looked down at one of the pictures of Albus and decided that black and white did not do him justice at all, he was much better looking in real life.

Minerva walked into the bedroom and startled Athena.

"Why don't you ever knock," growled Athena as she quickly gathered her scrapbook up and shoved it behind her back.

"What have you got there?" asked Minerva with interest.

"Nothing," answered Athena quickly, "now go away."

Minerva looked at her blushing sister and walked towards her, she tried to have a look at what her little sister was hiding but she couldn't see.

"Come on Athenie," asked Minerva, "show me."

"Don't call me that, it's not my name," snapped Athena.

Minerva reached down and grabbed hold of the scrapbook, much to his sister's horror.

"Give it back, Minnie," squealed Athena, jumping to her feet.

"I just want to know what you're hiding," answered Minerva with a smile.

"Minnie, please," carried on Athena. "Why are you so annoying?"

Minerva opened the scrapbook and flicked through its pages with a bemused smile. "Does Athena have a little crush?" teased Minerva.

"No!" replied Athena.

"You do," carried on Minerva, "that's why you are always rushing at the room when he comes in."

"So what if I do?" said Athena. "It's none of your business."

Minerva handed the scrapbook back to Athena who quickly shoved it under her bed. Minerva smiled softy at her little sister before turning and walking towards the open door.

"Your snack it ready," said Minerva as she reached the door, "and he looks better in real life, doesn't he?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Diagon Alley **

Albus had been at the McGonagalls' for a week now and if he was honest, he hadn't spared a thought about Avalon. He was enjoying the chance to spend time with some of his closest friends, and time spent with the eldest McGonagall daughter was an unexpected bonus.

Today they were all taking a trip to Diagon Alley to pick up Athena's school supplies for the coming Hogwarts school year. They travelled to Diagon Alley by floo powder and arrived in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, so Athena could get her school robes fitted.

"I'm going to head to Flourish and Blotts," announced Minerva.

"But Minnie," said Athena, "I wanted to show you how I look in my robes."

"I should imagine you look like every other Hogwarts student Athena," replied Minerva "once you've seen one Hogwarts robes, you've seen them all."

"Minerva, your sister is excited," said Kate, looking at her daughter sharply. "She wants to share this special moment with you."

"I need to get quite a lot from Flourish and Blotts," replied Minerva, ignoring her mother's looks "I might be in there hours."

"Go and do what you have to, Minerva," said Maxim, winking at his daughter.

"Thank you Dad," replied Minerva, with a satisfied smile.

"Can I accompany you?" asked Albus.

"Why don't we meet up outside the Leaky Cauldron in two hours?" suggested Maxim, "my treat!"

Minerva and Albus nodded in agreement and turned to leave Madam Malkin's, as they walked out of the shop they could hear Athena's excited chatter about the robes she was trying on.

Minerva had always adored Flourish and Blotts from an early age, her grandfather would take her in there every week and buy her a book of her choosing. She adored the shop and its shelves stacked to the ceiling with books. She could lose herself amongst the leather-bound books, the books that were the size of postage stamps and the books that were filled with strange writing and shapes.

They reached Flourish and Blotts and stepped inside the already packed shop. Albus was immediately surrounded by well-meaning Witches and Wizards while Minerva managed to squeeze by them and hide away in a quiet corner surrounded by books.

"I know that they mean well," said Albus as he came to join her forty minutes later, "but I just wish..."

"I know," she interrupted with a smile, "here sit with me."

Albus sat down next to Minerva on a chair that wasn't really made for one, so he pulled out his wand and said a few choice words, the chair grew in size and both of them fit perfectly into it. Albus found himself watching the younger witch with interest as she flicked through a large leather-bound book. There was something about her, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but for some reason he was drawn to her. She had the most beautiful emerald green eyes and they were looking back at him.

"Albus?" she questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Quite fine Minerva," he answered quickly, "I was just lost in thought."

"Is that the time?" she said as her eye caught sight of the big grandfather clock. "We had better make our way to meet the others."

Minerva closed the leather-bound book and placed it back on the shelf. She then picked up half a dozen books in her arms and made her way towards the clerk behind the desk at the back of the shop. Albus waited beside the door as she paid and waited for the books to be wrapped. When she walked over to him, he took the books from her and shrunk them down so they would fit in their pockets.

They stepped out into the busy street and began to make their way towards the Leaky Cauldron. As they rounded the corner, Albus walked into someone.

"Avalon!" he said with surprise.

"Alby!" she said with a soft smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Meeting Avalon **

Minerva looked at the woman opposite her and took an instant dislike to her. She was probably the same height as Minerva but that was where the similarities ended, Avalon was blonde with dark blue eyes. Minerva noticed that Albus had stiffened and couldn't seem to find his voice, Minerva's heart went out to him. There was an awkward silence and Avalon and Albus were just staring at each other.

"How are you keeping up, Alby?" she finally asked.

"Fine!" was his starch reply.

Minerva had cringed when she had heard Avalon use the pet name for her friend. What in the name of Merlin had processed him to allow her to call him that?

"I trust you are well," said Albus, breaking another uncomfortable silence.

"Very well," she answered, "very busy though with arranging the wedding."

Minerva was completely taken aback by the frankness of Avalon. It had only been two weeks since she had cruelly dropped him and she was already planning her next wedding to the man who had helped destroy Albus Dumbledore's happiness.

"Oh gosh," said Allison realizing what she had just said. "I didn't mean... I just didn't think."

"That much is obvious!" said Minerva.

Albus reached across and rested a hand on Minerva's arm to stop her from going any further.

"Who is this?" questioned Avalon, looking Minerva up and down.

Albus stepped closer next to Minerva and looked at Avalon. "This is Minerva McGonagall," he explained. "She is a close friend of mine."

"Well kindly tell her not to poke her nose into other people's business," snapped Avalon. "Run along little girl, us adults need to speak."

Minerva was about to snap a reply when she felt Albus reach for her hand and try to lead her away. "Come on Minerva," he said softly.

Minerva managed to get out of his grip and she swept across to Avalon. "He is far too good for you," she told Avalon. "What he ever saw in you is beyond me but..."

Before Minerva was able to continue, Albus forcefully dragged her away.

"Minerva there is no need for that!" said Albus once Avalon was out of sight.

"But..." she replied.

"But nothing Minerva," interrupted Albus, "however thank you!"

Minerva smiled softly at him and then she realized that he was holding her hand, and that he was gently massaging it with his thumb. Albus looked down at what had caught her eye, he quickly let go of her hand and placed it inside his pocket.

"I can see Mum and Dad waiting for us," said Minerva softly.

Albus was glad that Minerva had broken the silence and slowly they made their way to meet Maxim, Kate and Athena who was clutching bags with pride.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - A Shocking Letter **

It had been a week since Albus and Minerva had bumped into Avalon. In that time, Albus and Minerva had become closer. They spent all their free time together and Albus was helping Minerva prepare for her new job.

Athena would watch them from her bedroom window and she would wonder what they found to talk about for hours, day in day out. It frustrated Athena that Minerva found it so easy to talk to the professor, and Athena would often sulk about which caused her mother and father some distress because they didn't know what was going on with their youngest daughter.

Minerva and Albus were seated along side the river when Albus noticed a large barn owl approaching them. The barn owl swooped down and landed on Minerva's shoulder. The owl dropped a roll of parchment at Dumbledore's feet and waited to be rewarded.

"Minerva!" said Albus while looking at the letter. "Do you have anything to reward this delightful creature, I don't seem to have anything on me."

Minerva nodded and rooted around in her forest green robes, she pulled out some owl treats and offered them to the barn owl. The owl took two treats from her outstretched hand and flew off. Minerva looked over at Albus, who was still staring at the unopened letter. She recognized the parchment, it's creamy white colour and the official ministry stamp on it. She remembered receiving a letter just like that, a few years ago when it informed her that her beloved grandfather had been killed.

"Albus!" she said softly, reaching for his hand.

"I think I need to read this alone," he answered "would you mind?"

"Of course not!" she replied, squeezing his hand before getting up and making her way towards the house.

"Where is Albus?" asked Kate as she came into the living room half an hour later.

"Min was with him earlier," answered Maxim from behind a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Perhaps she knows where he is."

Kate found her eldest daughter up in her bedroom looking out of the window towards the lake.

"Minerva!" said Kate softly. "Do you know where Albus is? Dinner is ready."

"Yes!" answered Minerva as she turned around to face her mother. "I'll go and get him and tell him that dinner is ready."

Minerva swept out of the bedroom and Kate could hear her hurried footsteps as she ran down the stairs. Kate looked out of the window and saw what Minerva had been staring at. Albus sat leaning against one of the many apple trees with his head in his hands. She watched as her daughter crossed the orchard and made her away towards the older man.

"Albus!" said Minerva as she reached him.

"She is dead Minerva," he answered. "Her and Donald both died in a broomstick accident."

"Oh!" said Minerva, taking his hand in hers. "I'm ever so sorry."

What he did next, took Minerva totally by surprise. He pulled her down into his arms and buried his head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Reflections **

The official hearing into Avalon and Donald's deaths was held a week later and it was concluded that they had been victims of an unfortunate broomstick accident. Albus had attended the hearing along with Maxim and once it was over they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron for a well-deserved firewhiskey or two.

The two wizards walked into the tiny grubby looking pub. It was dark and as shabby as it always was, there was a low buzz of chatter as they made their way towards the bar.

"Hello Tom!" greeted Maxim.

"Well hello fellas," replied Tom. "You want the usual?"

"That's right!" answered Albus, handing over the money.

"I'll bring them over!" said Tom as he reached for two glasses.

Maxim and Albus made their way over to a quiet booth and sat down. Tom brought their drinks over and set them down on the table, he left them in peace to talk.

"How are you feeling?" asked Maxim, after he had taken a sip of his firewhiskey.

Albus sat back in the comfortable chair and nursed his own glass of firewhiskey between his long fingers.

"I feel numb," he finally answered his friend.

"It's bound to hit you hard Albus," continued Maxim, "after all you did love her."

"I'm not sure that I did!" replied Albus, looking across at his friend. "She is dead and I feel nothing."

Maxim looked back at his friend.

"It's just shock," said Maxim.

"When I found her and Donald together, I was devastated, Maxim," said Albus, "but she couldn't have been further from my mind these few weeks. When Minerva and I bumped into her at Diagon Alley, I felt nothing and I feel nothing now. I don't think I was ever truly in love with her, for a time I thought myself to be but..."

"Only you know what you feel, Albus," said Maxim. "Want another drink?"

Albus nodded and watched Maxim make his way towards the bar. Albus sighed and looked down at his empty glass. He knew that he hadn't truly loved Avalon because the feelings he was feeling now were stronger than he had ever felt, but he couldn't confide in his friend because he doubted that Maxim would be pleased when he revealed to him that he was falling for his eldest daughter.

"Penny for them?" Maxim's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Just thinking about the last few weeks and how much I have enjoyed them," replied Albus, taking his drink from Maxim. "I should be returning to Hogwarts soon."

"I guess you do!" said Maxim. "But at least stay for Minerva's leaving meal. I know that she would want you there."

"Of course I'll stay for the meal, I wouldn't dream of leaving before," replied Albus, before downing his second glass of firewhiskey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Hitting the nail on the head **

Athena watched as her sister and Professor Dumbledore laid the table for their special dinner. Tonight would be the last night that she would sit around the table with her sister and the professor. Athena was upset because they were both leaving, she was worried about her sisters safety and she would miss Albus Dumbledore being around the place. Athena watched as they laughed about something and saw the twinkle shinning in the professor's eyes. they always shinned brightly when he looked as her sister. Athena wasn't stupid, she knew that look because it was the look her father gave her mother. She grabbed her diary and stomped loudly out of the room.

Minerva noticed her sister storm out of the room and went after her.

"Athena?" said Minerva when she found her younger sister sitting on the stairs. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" snapped Athena, looking away from her sister.

"Now I know you're lying!" replied Minerva as she sat down beside her. "Come on tell me."

"Why are you so perfect?" Athena burst out. "Everyone likes you and you can talk to anyone. You're beautiful and I'm the exact opposite. It's not fair."

"Athena!" said Minerva looking at her sister. "What's brought this on? You're far from plain, little one."

"Professor Dumbledore never speaks to me," moaned Athena sadly.

"Is this what this is all about?" asked Minerva. "You always run out the room before he gets the chance."

"You like him, don't you?" said Athena. " You like him how mother likes father."

Minerva didn't answer her sister, instead she got to her feet and looked out of the nearby window. Athena took her sister's silence as the answer she didn't want to hear, she got up and stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door loudly.

Minerva sighed to herself, Athena had hit a nerve with her question and Minerva, for once, was speechless. Minerva did like Albus, she had liked him since her sixth year at Hogwarts. She had just thought it was a simple crush but during the last few weeks, she had felt that her feelings for her old professor were increasing. Tomorrow they would be going their separate ways and she doubted that they would be in contact as their lives progressed. She knew that Albus would never return her feelings and that Avalon still had some hold over his heart.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned around, two sparkling blue eyes were looking at her.

"Albus!" she said, her voice nearly failing her.

"Did I startle you?" he asked.

Minerva found herself mesmerized by his blue eyes, they were intoxicating. Without knowing it, she stepped closer to him and then rising on tip toes. She lent forward and ever so lightly brushed her own lips against his. She pulled back quickly when she realized what she was doing, the look on his face made her turn away from him and dart out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - An Abrupt Leaving **

Albus had been searching for Minerva for sometime now and he couldn't find her. He was beginning to get frustrated with the situation, there couldn't be many places she could hide.

All he wanted to do was talk to her and set a few things straight. It hadn't been that he hadn't enjoyed the kiss as brief as it was, it had just caught him off guard. His lips still tingled softly from her kiss and he could feel warmth flowing through his body, that was something he had never had with Avalon.

He knocked on Minerva's bedroom door and waited for an answer, he didn't receive any, not that he expected too anyway.

Athena was in her bedroom when she heard someone knocking on her sister's bedroom door and her curiosity got the better of her. She put down her book and opened the door slightly so she could poke her head out and see who it was, she wasn't totally surprised to see that it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Athena!" said Albus with a smile as he caught sight of the younger McGonagall daughter.

"She isn't in there!" answered Athena who was trying to the fight the blush that she feared was about to appear on her cheeks.

"Do you know where she may be?" asked Albus.

Athena shook her head and came out into the hallway. She puffed her chest out and walked towards him with her shoulders back, trying to look as grown up as possible. She bit her lip as she noticed that he wasn't even looking a her. "You could try the attic," she told him.

"Thank you Athena!" answered Albus as he passed her, he patted her playfully on the head.

Athena's mouth dropped open as she watched him make his way down the corridor, he had just ruffled her hair just like her father did. She stormed back into her bedroom and slammed the door. She heard a tapping on her window and saw an owl waiting patiently for her to open it and let it in.

Athena bounced over the window and paid the owl for its services, as she read the letter her eyes lit up. It was from Antony Ward. As she sat crossed legged on her bed she thought that Albus Dumbledore was too old for her anyway.

Albus was about to climb the stairs that led to the attic when he heard Kate's voice echo through the house. He quickly made his way down the kitchen and saw Kate and Maxim sit around the table with Minerva standing beside the fireplace with a packed case and her travelling cloak.

"You can't go yet, Minerva!" said Kate, dabbing her eyes with Maxim's robe sleeve.

"It's a little rushed my darling," said Maxim, "we thought we would have you for a bit longer."

"It can't be helped," answered Minerva as she wrapped her travelling cloak around her shoulders.

"Oh Albus!" said Kate as she caught sight of him standing in the doorframe. "Can't you tell that Alastor Moody that he can't take her to Germany!"

Albus walked further into the kitchen and sat down opposite Kate with his confusion apparent on his face.

"Alastor Moody just popped by to say that Minerva has to leave now as they are going straight to Germany."

"She can't even have her leaving meal!" sobbed Kate.

"Honestly Mum, anyone would think that you were more upset about me missing your meal than me leaving," said Minerva with a smile, trying the lighten the mood.

Kate just spook her head and sobbed harder.

"I guess we must let you go," spoke up Maxim as he got to his feet and walked towards his daughter. "I'm so proud of you, Minerva, and I remember I love you dearly. Good luck my sweetheart!"

"Minerva McGonagall I don't want to hear that you've been taking any unnecessary risks, do you hear me?" warned Kate as she stood up and hugged Minerva. "Come back to us alive Minerva."

"Goodbye Mum, goodbye Dad!" replied Minerva as she hugged her parents goodbye. "Tell Athena that I love her and that she hit the nail on the head. She will know what I mean."

Albus got to his feet and looked at Minerva, he needed to talk to her before she left as it might be the last time he saw her again.

"Minerva, could we have a talk before you go?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Albus but I have to go now," she answered not looking at him "Goodbye!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Returning to Normality **

The next morning Albus was up in his room packing the last of his belongings away in his travel bag. He was returning to Hogwarts that afternoon and wanted to be packed as soon as possible so he could enjoy the last few hours with his dear friends.

He sat down on his bed and sighed deeply, he was thinking about Minerva and her abrupt leaving yesterday. He had wanted to pull her into his arms and ask her not to go to Germany but to come with him to Hogwarts where she could teach and where she would also be a lot safer. He remembered how she hadn't look at him when she had said her goodbyes and he was deeply hurt by that, but he did understand that she was perhaps embarrassed. Albus decided that he would send her an owl once he returned to Hogwarts and let her know that she had no need to feel that way.

Albus carried his travel bag down the stairs and placed it at the bottom of the stairs. He could hear voices coming from the living room so he walked and joined the family. Kate was curled up in the chair nearest the fire looking at a map of Germany and placing a small flag in the country's capital city before getting up and pinning the map up on the wall.

"Kate," asked Albus, "what are you doing?"

"Charting Minerva's movements while she is away," answered Kate who didn't even drag her eyes from the map to look at Albus.

"Kate, she will be fine!" Albus told her. "Alastor will keep an eye on her."

"She won't be fine Albus," replied Kate, turning to face him. "She is headstrong, if she sees something she doesn't like, she will sort it out. One of these day it will cost her her life."

"Sweetheart please don't work yourself up!" said Maxim as he wrapped a arm around her waist. "She hasn't even been gone a day yet."

"How can you be so calm, Maxim?" snapped Kate pushing her husband away. "Your daughter is risking her life just so she can avenge the death of her beloved grandfather!"

Kate stormed out of the room and into the garden where she sunk down on her knees and sobbed. Maxim knew that in these types of situations, he was not to go after her because he tended to make things worse. Maxim glanced up at the map and sighed as he sat down in the now vacant chair beside the fire. He rubbed his temples with his fingers as he tried to think.

"Maxim," said Albus, "she can look after herself."

"That's what I'm afraid of, old friend," replied Maxim. "But enough of this, it's your last day with us and we mustn't depress you."

"Thank you so much, Maxim, for putting up with me over these past weeks," said Albus, sitting down beside Athena who was immersed in another letter from Antony. "I have truly had a wonderful time with you and your family and it's done me a world of good. I intend to keep an eye on Minerva's well-being as well."

"Thank you Albus," replied Maxim with a smile. "I'd better go and see how Kate is."

Albus watched his long-time friend rise from his chair and walk slowly out of the room. He could understand how Kate was reacting as he was too concerned about Minerva. She was headstrong and would often do something without thinking for her own safety first. He remembered the countless times Minerva had been called into Professor Dippet's office because she had risked herself to help others. All these qualities had made her the perfect candidate for being Head Girl, a responsibility that was made for her and she excelled in it.

Albus could feel a pair of eyes on him and he turned to see that Athena was looking at him with a quizzical expression. He could see she wanted to say something but that she wasn't sure of how to start so he made the first move.

"Hello Athena," he said. "Worried about your sister?"

"Yes and no," answered Athena. "You like her, don't you?"

Albus stared at her with shock, had she really just said that. "Pardon?" he asked.

"You look at Minerva like Dad looks at Mum," she answered. "I've seen you."

"Athena, I don't think that we should really be having this conversation," he told her, somewhat surprised by her bluntness.

"She likes you too," she told him, not letting the subject drop. "She said I hit the nail on the head."

"That's what she meant when she told your mother that!" said Albus slipping into his own thoughts.

Athena got up and left him to muse over what she had just told him, she looked back at him before leaving the room.

"I would tell her if I were you," she told him as she closed the door.

Albus shook his head and smiled, he couldn't quite believe that he was going to take advice from an eleven-year-old girl.

Later that afternoon, Albus made his way toward the school and was met at the steps by Armando Dippet, who was smiling brightly at him.

"Welcome back Albus!" greeted Armando.

"It's nice to be back," replied Albus. "I did have a lovely time away, though, but I have a few things on my mind."

"Yes, I did hear about Avalon and Donald," said Armando.

"I have fallen in love, Armando," replied Albus, "but I need to think."

"In love?" questioned Armando.

"You heard correct my friend," carried on Albus as he made his way up the stairs. "I have a letter of the utmost importance to write."

Armando could only stop and stare after his deputy head as he ran up the stairs towards his rooms. Armando smiled and thought to himself, well I hadn't foreseen that coming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - A Night in Germany **

It had been two weeks since Minerva had received her first letter from Albus, saying that he dearly wished to talk to her. She hadn't found the time to reply because Alastor Moody was keeping them on their toes and he had told them that he didn't want personal issues being brought away on their mission. In the last week she had received no less than ten owls from Albus. She had tried to return his letters but found that she didn't know what to write so she had put all thoughts of letters and him to the back of her mind.

"McGonagall! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" shouted Alastor Moody. "Don't tell me that you've left your brain as well as your heart back at home!"

Minerva found herself being tackled to the ground by one of her co-members as a bomb exploded in the next street.

"Thanks Thomas!" she said softly as she recognized the smell of her saviour.

"You okay, sweet pea?" he asked.

Thomas Gray had taken Minerva under his wing when she had first arrived in Germany and he had become a great friend in the little time they had known each other. Minerva nodded and smiled softly as he helped her up and they ran to a nearby bomb shelter. Minerva and Thomas made themselves as comfortable as they could with what they had to sit on.

"So who is the lucky man?" he asked.

"What man?" answered Minerva.

"Come, come Minerva," replied Thomas "I have seen many a girl in love before and you're definitely one of them."

"I made such a fool of myself Thomas," she answered. "I kissed him while he was still grieving!"

"Grieving?" asked Thomas as he rooted around in his pocket and pulled out a bar of Muggle chocolate which he broke in half and gave one half to Minerva.

"He was engaged to this ghastly woman who was cheating on him with his best friend," she began. "The engagement was called off and he came to stay with us. His ex-fiancée and her lover were killed and I kissed him days after the inquest."

"Did he return the kiss?" asked Thomas as he nibbled on his chocolate.

"No," answered Minerva "but then I didn't really give him the chance to."

"That's a good sign!" Thomas told her kindly. "Sweet pea, follow your heart, we get burned sometime and we learn. We can only learn if we try. Answer his owls before you drive him sick with worry."

"I don't know what to write!" she answered.

"Minerva, let your heart do the writing," he told her. "You have the potential to be a great Auror, one of the best even, but you need to sort this out as it's making you not reach your full potential. Now let's head back to the safe house, I could do with a stiff drink."

Minerva nodded and followed Thomas out into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Owls between two hearts **

It was remarkably quiet as Minerva sat behind the desk in the study of the safe house she was staying in. It was past three o'clock in the morning and she was surrounded by balls of screwed up pieces of parchment. She had written Albus a number of letters but each one didn't sound right so she had screwed them up and had started them over again. She had finally written a letter she was happy with and reread the letter before she tied it to her owl's leg.

_**Dear Albus, **_

_**I am sorry for not replying sooner, Alastor keeps us on our toes and is not a fan of personal correspondence. I must apologise for my behaviour before I left for Germany. I overstepped the mark when I kissed you. I embarrassed you and myself and I have made things awkward between us. I have always valued your friendship and would hate to lose it because I made an ill judgement. I hope we can put this behind us. **_

_**Take care. **_

_**Always **_

_**Minerva.**_

Albus was concerned, he still hadn't received word from Minerva and hisattempts at trying to contact Alastor hadn't been successful either. He was about to write another letter to her when he saw a familiar owl approaching him. The tawny owl landed on his desk and waited patiently for Albus to remove the letter. Albus patted the owl gently and gave it a small treat before quickly untying the note and reading the emerald green swirlly writing. His twinkling blue eyes saddened as he read the letter. She wanted to forget about the kiss and move on but at least she still wanted his friendship. He didn't want to forget about the kiss but he also didn't want to push her away. He immediately put quill to parchment.

_**Dearest Minerva, **_

_**I am so glad that I have finally heard from you. I was going out of my mind with worry, so your letter brings me a great deal of comfort. Alastor is known for keeping his squad on a tight rein, he likes to be the best and he has the best, but please Minerva don't endanger yourself. I can assure you that our friendship is as strong as it always was but I would dearly like to speak you, but it can wait. **_

_**Look after yourself and come back soon. **_

_**Always **_

_**Albus.**_

Regular letters passed between the two friends. Minerva's letters would contain no mention of the kiss while Albus would gently approach the subject in his letters. Minerva never picked up on the subtle hints Albus had dropped in her letters about wanting to pursue a relationship with her.

Minerva threw herself into her work in hope of putting ideas of Albus and love out of her head. Alastor Moody was impressed with his youngest Auror, not that he would openly praise her but he did give her her own team and her first mission away from his hit squad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Action Stations **

A silver and black tabby cat sat high up in a large tree, its bright green eyes scanning the area in front of her. Once she was happy with what she saw, she jumped down gracefully from the tree and darted towards the forest. The cat silently approached a small group of men that were standing together in a small clearing. The cat made her presence known before transforming into a young beautiful witch wearing emerald green robes.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you doing that!" exclaimed Thomas as Minerva came to a stop beside him.

"That's enough chatter," said Moody, "what did you see McGonagall?"

"The guards do their routine checks on Keppel every twenty minutes," she explained. "Keppel is being kept in a makeshift prison in the lower west wing of the castle."

"Good work, McGonagall," praised Moody. "Right Hastings, McGonagall with me and the rest of you patrol around the edge of the castle."

Jonathen Hastings rubbed his hands with glee, he was going to finally show Alastor Moody that he was a good auror. He jogged after Moody while Minerva strolled behind the two men as she kept a watchful eye on what was going on around her. This mission had to be successful, Arthur Keppel's life was in danger. Keppel was a noted potions master and it was believed that Grindelwald had captured the mild talking man so that he could use Keppel's gift for potions to destroy the wizarding world.

"McGonagall," growled Moody as he turned to look at her, "scout ahead!"

"Maybe I could do it!" suggested Hastings.

"I don't see what use you would be," replied Moody harshly. "They would easily see a blundering idiot like yourself coming towards them. When you're ready McGonagall!"

Minerva nodded and with a faint pop she turned back into the silver and black tabby cat. She darted off in front of the men and went to the rundown castle.

Alastor and Jonathen followed her slowly, stopping once or twice when they heard a noise. The three aurors sneaked into the castle, Minerva would go ahead to make sure that the coast was clear and she would meow to let them know to follow her. They hadn't encountered any guards as they reached the makeshift prison and Alastor blasted the door off its hinges.

"Let's work fast!" he ordered.

Minerva's eyes fell upon Keppel who was crouched in the corner and shaking violently. She transformed back to her human self and walked slowly over to him. She could see that his robes were bloodstained and that he had been beaten severely. She bent down beside the shaking man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur," she said kindly, "we have come to get you out of here and take you to safety. Can you get to your feet?"

Arthur Keppel looked up at the woman beside him. He smiled dimly at her and nodded his head. Jonathen joined Minerva and the two of them managed to get Keppel to his feet.

"Take him to the others!" ordered Moody. "I'll watch your backs."

Minerva and Jonathen helped Arthur out of the dark prison he had known for the last week and into the equally dark corridor. They managed to clear the castle before Minerva realized that Moody was not with them.

"Jonathen," she asked, "can you manage Arthur from here?"

"Yes!" answered Hastings. "Why?"

"Moody hasn't come out yet," she told him.

"Alright, McGonagall!" he replied.

Minerva rushed back inside the castle and found Alastor. He was fighting three of Grindelwald's troops. Minerva pulled out her wand and went to join her superior in battle. Spells were cast quickly and lights of colour filled the dim corridor, spells were being cast and being blocked. Two of Grindelwald's troops finally fell to the floor after ten minutes of combat. Alastor was badly injured and didn't notice a stream of blue light zooming towards him. Minerva didn't even think twice before throwing herself in the spell's path. As the spell hit her, she felt pain shooting through her body and then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - St Mungo's **

Minerva opened her eyes slowly but closed them again quickly as the bright lights above her head stung her eyes. Where in the name of Merlin was she? Thoughts ran through her aching head as she tried to place where she was. The last thing she remembered was a jet of blue light racing towards Alastor Moody and that she had jumped in front of it, taking the full impact of the spell. She didn't know if Alastor was okay or if Keppel was safe. Perhaps she was being held captive by Grindelwald.

She could hear faint voices coming from somewhere within the room but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She let her body relax against the bed and she felt her body returning to its normal self. A familiar voice entered the conversation and Minerva's eyes flew open. Before she could catch a glimpse of the person she wanted to see, Alastor Moody got in the way of her eye line.

"Ah McGonagall!" he said, his voice low and rough. "I don't know what possessed you to throw yourself in front of a spell directed at me, it was stupid of you but I thank you!"

Without warning Alastor Moody dropped a kiss on her cheek before hobbling out of the room.

"Hello Minerva," came the voice that had made her eyes fly open. "Your parents will be back soon, they just went home to pick up some things."

"How long have I been here?" she asked. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him how much she had missed him.

"Seven days," he told her as he sat down in a chair which had been placed beside her bed.

"Is Keppel okay?" questioned Minerva.

"Yes, he is fine and sends his thanks," he reassured her. "He is with his family now. You gave me, I mean you gave us such a fright, Minerva. We thought we were going to lose you."

"I didn't mean to scare any of you," she told him quietly.

"It's so good to see you again, Minerva," he said softly reaching for her hand. "I've missed you."

"Oh Albus!" she replied with a smile. "I have missed you too. I am so sorry about not answering your owls straightaway, I just wasn't sure what to write."

"Shhh Minerva!" interrupted Albus leaning forward. "I am sorry that I did not return the kiss."

"Can we not talk about that…" she quickly replied stopping in mid-sentence, "did you just say..."

"Yes," answered Albus, "that is the only thing I have ever regretted!"

"Do you really mean that?" she asked. She wasn't sure if she was hearing right.

"I never say things I never mean, my dear," he answered squeezing her hand. "Minerva I have fallen in love with you, I do believe that I have always."

"But what about Avalon?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"I thought I loved her, Minerva," he answered her as he looked into her eyes. "I never had anything with her like I have with you. I mean every word when I say that I love you.

"Albus," she said looking back at him, "I want to believe you but you have to understand that I am a bit wary, I could be just a rebound thing."

"Minerva," answered Albus, he understood what she meant, "there is no need to explain, let's just take it one day at a time."

"Albus?" asked Minerva with a small smile.

"Yes, Minerva?" replied Albus.

"Kiss me!" she asked him.

Albus nodded and leaned forward. He was about to give Minerva her first proper kiss when the door swung open.

"Oh Minerva, you silly, silly girl!" cried Kate McGonagall as she rushed to her daughter's side.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Finding Happiness **

It was a week later when Albus met Maxim in Diagon Alley. They made their way slowly towards a small restaurant that Albus knew was Maxim's favourite.

"So Albus! What is it that you wish too speak to me about?" asked Maxim as he sat down and picked up a menu.

"Let's order our food first!" suggested Albus who also picked up a menu. "I find myself in need of nourishment."

Maxim couldn't help but smile across at his long-term friend, they had been friends for so long and been through many things together. The waiter came across and took their orders as well as bringing their usual drinks over, the two wizards had been frequent visitors to this restaurant over the years.

"Spit it out, Albus," urged Maxim who was curious as to why Albus had arranged this meal.

"Well erm... it's about Minerva!" began Albus who wasn't sure he could find the words to tell Maxim what he wanted to tell him. "I would like your permission to..."

"Court her," Maxim finished Albus' sentence off for him.

Albus nearly dropped his wine glass as he looked across at his friend and wondered how Maxim knew what he was going to say.

"Well yes," replied Albus, "but how did you know?"

"Albus, my dear friend, you forget that I am in love as well with my beloved Kate," answered Maxim with a smile. "I know the signs and besides Athena let it slip over breakfast last week."

"How do you feel about me asking this of you, Maxim?" asked Albus.

"Albus, you are my dearest friend and I know the type of man you are. You're a good man who has so much love to give and if that is directed at my darling Minerva, then I am pleased because I know you will love her and protect her. If you choose to love my daughter which you have and she returns your love which I know she does, I can grant you my blessing but I ask this of you, Albus; never hurt her!"

"You have my word, Maxim!" replied Albus. "I do love her and I want to do everything in my power to make her happy."

"Of that I am glad Albus," answered Maxim with a smile. "Now I suggest you go and make my eldest daughter very happy."

"Let me pay for dinner," suggested Albus.

"I had intended for you to!" replied Maxim with a smirk.

Albus chuckled and placed a handful of galleons on the table before rushing towards the door. As he rushed out of the restaurant he bumped into Kate who gave him a knowing smile before going into the restaurant and joining her husband.

Minerva was pacing up and down a secluded path in a nearby park, she glanced at the small pocket watch that had been a gift from her grandfather and sighed to herself. Albus should have met her by now. Perhaps things with her father hadn't gone according to plan and maybe Maxim had hexed Albus into next year. Minerva fiddled with a loose strand of hair and bit her lower lip as she waited.

She heard footsteps coming along the gravel path. She held her breath and hoped it was Albus. Her emerald green eyes locked with twinkling blue eyes and a soft smile graced her delicate features.

"Albus!" she said as she ran towards him.

"Hello darling!" he answered as he pulled her into his arms. "Have you been waiting long?"

"I've been waiting for what seems like hours," she replied before pressing a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. "Did you see him?"

"See who my love?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"My father!" replied Minerva, batting his shoulder playfully with her hand.

"Oh yes, about that Minerva," he answered. "I did speak with him."

"Albus, please don't stall!" pleaded Minerva. "What did he say?"

"I am allowed to court you my love, but there is one condition," answered Albus.

"What is it?" asked Minerva, feeling rather nauseous.

"That I am not to hurt you!" answered Albus with a wide smile.

Minerva leaned into his arms and kissed him softly, her arms encircled his neck as he deepened the kiss. It felt as though a electric current was shooting through her body as he kissed her but this kiss reached her very soul and she knew that Albus Dumbledore would never hurt her but always love her. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, Minerva could see love reflecting in his eyes and Albus could see the same in Minerva's eyes. Albus traced Minerva's delicate features with a long finger. As he dragged his finger over her swollen lips Minerva playfully opened her mouth and sucked on it. Albus chuckled at the sensation it sent through his body and he pulled his finger out of her mouth so that he could recapture her lips with his. It was sometime before they came up for air.

Albus took hold of Minerva's hand and led her over to a nearby bench. They sat down facing each others, their hands locked together.

"Minerva," he said tenderly, "I love you, sweetheart, but we will take this at your pace. I am always going to be here for you and would never dream of making you do anything you didn't want to do. I know that we have a long future together and I want to experience the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Albus," replied Minerva softly as she took his face between her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you too and I want to live the rest of my life with you as well."

"Do you know something, Minerva?" asked Albus as he wiped a tear of happiness away from Minerva's cheek.

"What?" she replied.

"I found happiness when I least expected it!" he answered before pulling her into another kiss.

The end


End file.
